Someone Special
by sighs.and.smiles
Summary: Because all of us has someone special. /Chibi NaruSaku/ .pen name change: formerly pinkymeaudi.


**Someone Special**

By: **innocence.is.a.bliss**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is property and copyright of Kishimoto Masashi therefore it is not mine. Only the whole randomness of this fic belongs to me.**

* * *

For the life of him, Uzumaki Naruto knew he was special. Why else would the people of Konoha despise him so much?

He never understood why and he wouldn't find out at all.

He had spent the majority of his life living in the shadows—spurned and hated by the people around him. Nobody cared for him. They would have been happier if he didn't exist at all.

Naruto grimaced, sitting on the swing in front of the Academy. He always went there to wallow up the hurt after a day of doing pranks only to be ignored or detested by everyone.

Normally, he would push these feelings away, telling himself that someday all of Konoha will acknowledge his worth and honor his existence. But, today, the pain was bigger.

It was his birthday after all.

He didn't have anybody to spend his birthdays with. He didn't even know who his parents were.

He was alone—always alone.

* * *

Frantic eyes searched through the faces of her classmates.

_Where is he?_ The small girl wondered still searching, a small package in clasped tightly clasped in her hands.

The six-year-old bit her lip. _Where is did he go? I want to give him something._

"Sakura?" A voice called her attention.

Looking up, she saw her instructor, Umino Iruka-sensei, staring at her anxiously. "Iruka-sensei!"

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Umm.. . ano…. H-have you seen Naruto?" She asked shyly.

"Naruto?" Iruka was surprised. "Why?" Then, he saw the package gripped in her arms and his eyes softened. _ Oh, I get it._ "He's probably outside."

Confused, Sakura titled her head to the side. "Huh?"

Iruka suppressed a chuckle as he placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her to the window. He pointed outside and Sakura followed the direction of his finger with her eyes.

Her eyes widened. Turning to Iruka, she asked, "Why is he there? Shouldn't he be with his parents? It's his birthday!"

Iruka went to his knees so he could be in eye-level with her and placed of his hands on her shoulders. "Sakura," He started, "Naruto doesn't have any parents. They died a long time ago. And he doesn't have any relatives either."

Sakura turned her gaze back outside where Naruto was and, after a moment, shrugged Iruka's hands on her shoulders and ran out of the room.

Iruka smiled after her figure. _Well, Naruto, looks like you're going to get one of your wishes today._

* * *

Naruto kept on swinging for a few minutes before he sighed and stood from his seat. No point in staying here anymore. It was time to go home.

As he was about to walk away, he heard the Academy door swing open but ignored it.

It was dismissal time; his classmates were probably going home or play.

"Naruto!" A voice called from behind him.

Turning his head, he looked over his shoulder and found Sakura running towards him. Incredulous, he waited for her until she stopped in front of him, panting and sweat dripping down her brow.

"Thank goodness I caught up with you!" Sakura said in between pants.

Blinking in surprise, Naruto stared at the girl.

When her breathing was finally back to normal, Sakura looked up at him and smiled. Shyly, she thrust the package in front of her.

"Happy birthday!" She said, grinning at him.

Shock and surprise were plastered on his face as he tentatively took the gift from her. Opening it slowly, he found a cute frog wallet grinning at him. He looked at the wallet then at her.

"What?" Sakura pouted, "Don't I get a thank you?"

Suddenly, a large grin broke out from his face. "W-wow! Thanks, Sakura-chan! It's really nice!"

She returned the grin with one of her own smiles. "I'm glad you like it." Then, hesitantly, she moved forward and kissed his cheek. She pulled back, a crimson blush on her face. "Happy birthday!" She said again before running back to the Academy.

Naruto brought a hand to his cheek as he watched Sakura enter back into the Academy, his grin growing tenfold. He turned his gaze to his other hand and beamed down on the frog wallet.

For once in his life, he was acknowledged. For once in his life, somebody cared.

And that was the day that Uzumaki Naruto fell in love with Haruno Sakura.

* * *

TADAA! I suddenly felt an urge to write a chibi NaruSaku and here it is! It's not one of my best but I tried. Inspiration? I seriously don't know.

Well, I hope you enjoyed and please do leave a review.

Thank you!!


End file.
